Change is Goode
by Fairy095
Summary: When Cammie runs away, from the summer, she leaves and things have changed. What happens if she didn't lose her memory? Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Time-Lapse

All rights go to Ally Carter. And every other plotline is from me. Thanks.

Chapter 1

Bex's POV

Where should I start? Things are super complicated right now but I know something is really clear. When I get my hands on Cameron Ann Morgan, I will murder her. It was 6 months since she left and it practically tore everyone apart. She left trying to fix things but broke everything and everybody that she left. Believe me when I say this everything changed.

Gallagher and Blackthorne had emerged and in the New Year the dormitories were going to be shuffled for the first time in history. Tradition was dorms were set from your first day in junior year and were your dorms for the rest of Gallagher. Boys and girls were to be mixed for the first in time forever and there were to be no separate wings. When I heard that fact it ruined my day and it takes a lot, I mean a lot, to ruin my day. I mean seriously, who on earth would want to share a room with stinky boys, who I swear never ever wash. Macey cried about that for hours and you do not know how long it takes Macey to calm down after her dramatic tantrums.

Also, Mr Solomon woke up from his coma and the first thing he asked where was Cammie, we just all looked at each other and in the blink of an eye he answered to his own question "She ran away". We braced ourselves for another explosion but all he did was mutter "smart girl".

 **Hope you all like it. Please review and only then we will carry on updating. Thanks and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Bex P.O.V

It was only a month after Cammie left the Mr Solomon woke up. So I was pretty shocked when he said that. After Mr Solomon muttered "smart girl" we all just looked at him, but Ms Morgan just raised her eyebrows.

He widened his eyes and then he started to pace up and down the room. "Oh my Gosh, why wasn't I there to stop her. It's my fault," he muttered. Ms Morgan slightly winced. I didn't wasn't to see her hurt. I can't imagine not having any family. Her husband goes missing then her daughter. It must be her worst nightmare. Another reason why you shouldn't sign up to the spy business.

I opened my mouth to contradict him but Ms Morgan beat me to it. I guess she thought that it was her fault.

"It wasn't your fault," she said looking at the floor.

"Then whose fault was it Rachel, whose was it," he said, pausing and looking directly at her.

Zach winced and for the first time I felt jealous of Cammie. The way she made everyone fall on their feet for her because they liked her so much. Zach loved her and Cammie didn't see that. I highly doubt she would ever see that unless someone had to display it out for her.

I knew that Zach would step in and say that it was his fault but I was NEVER going to let him to do that.

"It was my fault," I said nodding.

"I suggested that we ran away together and she said that she couldn't do that. Then she left. I thought she was mad at me so I didn't go after her. I thought that maybe she just needed some space." I said biting my lip.

Zach and the others widened their eyes at me. Mr Solomon looked at me suspiciously.

Zach bit his lip and I nodded at him vigorously to carry on.

Zach shook his head nervously and stuck his hand in his pockets.

Mr Solomon caught onto this straight away.

"Why are you lying to me Rebecca?" he asked staring at me.

 **Authors note: So there it is! I hope you all enjoy it and if you have any plots that you want to include just put it in a review. Thanks and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Zach P.O.V

Joe guessed Bex was lying straight away. He might have just got up from a coma but he still was alert and more importantly Joseph Solomon. Why was she lying for me? I don't understand. Bex swallowed hard but there was still a confident aura about her. A flash of amusement crossed Joe's face and he shot me a sardonic expression. I roll my eyebrows at his expression and he raised his eyebrows, confusing me on how weird he can get even though he was on a hospital bed. I think my face was picturing a face of utter confusion and Rachel shot me a look of sympathy. I know you must be thinking why I was calling Ms Morgan, Rachel, no, before you jump to conclusions; Rachel and I are not in a relationship. I was in love with her daughter. I know biggest mistake I could have ever made. For all that could have happened, My Gallagher girl could have ran away with Jimmy. He was lucky. Cammie loves him, she could have never have loved anyone else. Her loving me was an impossible probability. I was the rude, cocky jerk that had publicly embarrassed her from day one. I smiled sadly. I should have let her go a long time ago; I was an assassin, not made to love people and especially Cammie Morgan. Abby looked like she was about to laugh of the situation, that was slowly unfolding in front of her eyes.

Joe looked at Bex, straight in the eye his gaze unwavering.

With a sad smile, he cleared his throat. He said quietly "I may be on a hospital bed, but I am still a spy and the best one around." Rachel rolled her eyes following Abby and Townsend who cleared their throats indicating their presence and their thoughts of being an MI6 legacy. British snobs. To hell with the English tea and queen. Joe looked towards the ceiling, teetering on the edge of insulting Bex.

"The sad thing is I am not upset that you're lying to me, I'm just upset that I will never be able to trust you again. I thought Abe and Grace would have taught you better, but what can I say, we tell lies to cover the truths. Ms Baxter, just because I woke up from a coma it doesn't mean that you can lie to me. Watch your mouth." Joe warned Bex. God, he was still a grouch even after the coma but for some reason I could feel myself cheering him on to insult Bex even further. I swallow down a laugh and I realise for the first time in ages (to be exact 5 weeks, 4 days 28 minutes and 30 seconds) I laughed. I missed her. I missed her a lot. I never realised before but my heart always belonged to her, I don't think I could have been whole again without her. Her smile, the small dimple in her left cheek, the way her hair swished when she walked past. The hint of annoyance when I called her Gallagher Girl and called Josh – Jimmy. Yes, miracles exist. I guess I do know his name. I mentally sigh at the chances of Cammie being mine. Zero to nil. They loved each other, no matter how much I wanted it to be, Josh was the guy she would always want to be with. The "sweet, funny" guy, he actually was a jerk, but what mattered I thought, it was all about Cammie. She was always his. She never did let him go.

Rachel's POV

Zach had a faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking about Cammie again. Whenever he did, his eyes would be haunted with regret and sadness. Everyone was watching him even Joe but he was lost within his own thoughts. He loves my daughter. He won't admit it obviously, but I slowly pieced together the shattered remnants of a person, when my daughter left. I loved him like he was my own on. He cried over Cammie, he didn't sleep over her; he didn't eat because of her because she wasn't here. That surely must be love. I smile. I know he thought that Cammie eloped with Josh but what were the chances of that happening. I smile. If my daughter didn't date him when she came back he would be a dead man walking. I clear my throat to snap him out of his reverie but he is still lost. Bex has an annoyed expression on her face, I think she expected Zach to stand up for her but that would be the last thing that would happen. Zach basically worshipped the ground Joe walks on, he would never contradict Joe for a girl, unless it was Cammie, I think

"Where's Cammie?" Joe asked, his eyes sweeping around the room. Bex beat Zach to the answer.

 **AN: there's the 3** **rd** **chapter, if you want another update, please review or comment. Also, one mistake was Cammie went for 5 weeks .**


End file.
